The Captive
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: The Heart pirates have taken a captive during their latest raid and Law has something in mind for her. My first oneshot. Rated M for a good reason ;)
1. prologue

This one shot was inspired by a scene from the show Once Upon A Time. I can't help but think of Trafalgar Law every time I see the actor who plays Captain Hook (Colin O'Donoghue.) That dreamy Irishman…WHEW!

. /2012/10/100112_captain_hook_once_upon_a_ ?w=600

The episode this scene if from is called "The Outsider." Having the dirty mind that I do, the whole time I was watching the scene I was only thinking of Law and of all the dirty things he could do to me in this situation.

And so this fanfic was born. My first one shot. I can't believe it considering my Irish roots have graced me with the gift of gab. I used my OC Lilly as the female counterpart. She has red hair which is in loose curls, green eyes, and a curvy figure. She also wears glasses.

Anyways, without further delay, here's my fanfic. Enjoy! R&R please! =)


	2. The Captive

The world rocked back and forth around her. It was dark and her hands were bound. How on earth she had gotten herself into this mess she had no idea. She was minding her own business when pirates raided the port, pillaging everything in sight. When the captain came up to her, he looked her up and down then took her by the arm. After struggling a bit and mouthing off, one of the men grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, but not before she began to feel woozy and pass out.

Oh yeah, that's how.

At any rate, she needed to escape. It really wasn't in her plan to get captured and sit in a dark, dank room on a pirate ship. She felt around for anything sharp to free herself from the ropes so expertly tied around her wrists. Only what appeared to be a blanket or some sort of cloth was under her. Crates, barrels…oh this was useless. Perhaps relieving herself of the blindfold would be an easier task to tackle.

She pushed it off using her forearm and surveyed the area once her eyes became accustomed to the lighting. The room was dimly lit by lanterns hanging from the thick wooden beams above. This space appeared to be a cargo hold. Like she discovered earlier, there were crates and barrels scattered about. There had to be something in here that could free her from bondage, it was a pirate ship after all!

Quickly scanning the crates, she noticed a long rectangular one whose lid was askew. Peaking from the crack was a small glimmer of silver, and what was even more fortunate, it was within stretching distance. With much finagling, she finally managed to get ahold of a dagger and cut through her tightly knotted binding.

FINALLY! Now to get out of there.

It took a while to get used to moving on the ship as it swayed but once she did, it was to the door she was headed. Jiggling the handle only proved that the door was locked. DAMNIT! With scrutinizing eyes, she investigated the room once more.

On the wall opposite her there was a wooden work bench with shelves above it which housed many different items. There were boxes and jars filled with small things. Perhaps there were some nails she could use to try to pick the lock. With haste, she made her way to the bench and began to look, rustling through the jars when…

At last! Just like she suspected; some nails. Now it was time to test her lock picking ability. She quickly turned around, only to be frozen by the sight of a man standing extremely close to her.

Their faces were mere inches apart. He gazed down at her through piercing gray eyes. She froze not knowing how to proceed; her heart beating a million beats per second.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the man said coolly yet commandingly.

Without thinking she thrust her hand towards him with intent on stabbing him with a nail. The man's lightning fast reflexes thwarted her plan as he grabbed her wrist and held it over her head. She was now pinned between the work bench and his firm strong body.

Her mind was getting fuzzy. She didn't know what to do. There was a part of her screaming "GIVE IN!" while the other part screamed "GET OUT!" Her breathing became shallow as the man leaned his face closer to hers. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke.

"Planning to kill the captain with a tiny nail? That is amusing." A cocky grin played across mouth before a whimper escaped the woman's throat. She couldn't help herself. Her mind was shutting down and her body was now running on instinct.

Before she could do anything, the captain seized her mouth with a passionate kiss and trailed a finger up her bare thigh and under her skirt. He then began drawing little circles with his finger on the outside of her panties, which were starting to become damp. Swiftly, he pulled her panties to one side and stuck that finger deep inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure as he pumped his finger in and out of her. His pace quickened. There was no way she could last any longer. With just a few more pumps, he had brought her to ecstasy.

As she was trying to regain any semblance of mindfulness she once had, the captain had undone his pants, exposing his manhood. The sight of it quickly pushed away her consciousness, giving in to whatever he had planned for her.

Effortlessly, he hoisted her onto the work bench and then nibbled at her neck. The shock sent a jolt through her body that suddenly made her ache for him. She needed him to ravage her, right now!

Her wish had been granted, for as quickly as he had started all this, he was inside of her. He filled her to the brim as he thrust hard, all the while still nibbling at her neck. She could feel it, another shockwave of pleasure was about to hit. Bracing herself for impact, she laced her fingers through his messy black hair and pulled tightly. She screamed when it hit, unable to control her quivering body. With a few primal thrusts he emptied himself inside of her before collapsing on top of her. The two lie there on the work bench, breathless.

That was amazing, she thought to herself. Perhaps staying on this ship wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


End file.
